


For Whom the Bell Tolls

by YourWorstNightmare58



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Branch is 17, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Time Jump, branch is mute, poppy is 14, poppy is the only one who is brave enough to pester branch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstNightmare58/pseuds/YourWorstNightmare58
Summary: Branch is a mute. And Poppy is the only one who is brave enough to visit the grumpy troll. They have a sweet moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy this little ficlet. I think that Branch as a mute is an interesting concept to think about. I think it could be possible, after something so traumatic happened.
> 
> [ Sorry, I suck at summaries. And I'm sorry if the fic isn't done to well. I don't have very much confidence. I'm a pessimist, with bad anxiety. ]

Branch had been silent ever since he'd caused the unfortunate death of his Grandmother, Rosiepuff. It was a traumatic event, every Troll in the Village knew that. But the young trolling just wouldn't let anyone come near him, for fear of ruining their lives too. 

The grey trolling was always hiding at the far end of the village, where the rays of sunlight met the babbling brook at sun high. Making the rippling surface sparkle. He lived under a small over hang, provided for himself. Anything to make sure the other Trolls just left him be. 

It'd been that way for years, they'd always left him alone. Yeah, King Peppy would come by and make sure that he was alright every couple of days. Though he meant well, Branch would bristle and sign angrily. 

All Trolls knew better then to bug the 17 year old Troll who was constantly collecting sticks, and other essentials in the surrounding forest. Knew better then to ask where he disappeared to on top of that hill. 

All except for the overly excited pink ball of energy, Nome other then Princess Poppy herself. She snuck up on him, scaring him as the cow bell she played rattled as she set it down. Branch jumped nearly a foot in the air and his collection of sticks was airborne. Raining down over top of the two Trolls. 

His ears swivel down as he turns on his heels, teeth bared. He starts wildly gesturing with his hands. The pink Troll was confused, until she remembered that her father had mentioned that the grumpy Troll didn't speak. Poppy frowned momentarily as she spoke up. " I-I don't know how to sign.. I'm sorry.. I'm going to help you pick up your sticks okay? " Poppy's voice was sincere, she was going to be Queen one day. If she couldn't help the one Troll who has no happiness. How could she rule an entire village one day? 

Branch looked shocked, not only had this pink marshmallow made him toss his pile of sticks. But she also couldn't sign, surely this day couldn't get any worse. 

Poppy crouched down and helped Branch gathered all his sticks, setting them down in a neat pile beside Branch's secret Bunker's entrance. 

Suddenly she was up close nearly in his face, his back braced against the stone entrance to his newest project. His ears still were held in an angled downward position, and though he felt threatened. His cheeks were lightly tinged violet. Poppy reached into her wild, fiery fringe. And pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil. Which made Branch jump. 

She was smiling excitedly as she held the items out to him, but he was still uncertain. The smile this 14 year old Troll had on her face was wide, and showed the Princess had a gap between her two front teeth. That explains the lisp. That was kind of adorable. 

Branch's eyes were wide, usually he'd have scared other Trolls away by now, just with his looks alone. His lack of colors and voice terrified the others. They didn't know how to handle stuff like that. Everyone in their Village sung. But Princess Poppy didn't fear him, she was stubborn. And frankly it made him nervous. 

He slowly took the pencil and paper from her as she began to speak. " See, now you'll be able to talk to me without having to sign. " She was super upbeat and excited about that prospect. 

Branch's ears perked up, much to his annoyance. And the sight made the young Princess giggle. The grey troll looked frustrated. 

Off in the distance, back in the village, King Peppy calls out Poppy's name from the Castle pod. Poppy's ears angled down slightly. She wanted to keep trying to get Branch to open up. When he saw her ears fall, he quickly started writing something out on the paper. Ripping it off, he placed it in the pink Trolls hand. 

The grey troll pointed his finger in the direction of Troll Village, then picked up the cowbell and handed it to her. Nudging her in the direction of the Village. She let out a surprised gasp, and tried to dig her heels into the ground. But Branch was stronger then her. 

As she got closer to Troll village, she tucked her cowbell back into her pink tufts of hair. She hadn't opened the piece of paper yet, but she couldn't take the suspense. With deft fingers she opens the slip of paper. 

' Thank you, Poppy. For the paper and pencil. Next time you're helping me collect sticks, if you make me drop them again. 

-Branch ' 

Poppy didn't know why the letter made her so happy. Maybe because it was the first step of Branch coming out of his shell. The smile on her face radiant. Because she had made progress today, Branch had actually acknowledged her. Today was a good day. 

XxXxX 

Branch slowly slid down the base of his fear bunker, just staring at the paper and pencil in his hands. Maybe that pink ball of fluff wasn't that bad….. But he'd never let her find out. He shoved the stuff in his backpack. Pulling to his feet, he started collecting the sticks he'd tossed. ' Until Next time, Princess ' The grey Troll signed.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a future fic with about three chapters where he's mute. Following the journey with Poppy. It'd be a nice challenge for me as a writer.


End file.
